Drama Gone Tween
by XxGabbyGirlxX
Summary: It's the teens' turn to get the hell out of the spotlight and give some to the little kids. Chris McLean is hunting for twenty seven kids from 11-13 and a half to compete for the ultimate prize any kid could ask for.
1. Drama Gone Signup

This is basically the same as the Total Drama Academy one… except with a few changes.

DGT=Drama Gone Tween. This cuts away the teenager thing, and lets the younger stars be in charge.

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT A FIRST-COME-FIRST-SERVE SELECTION. I WILL BE SELECTING OUT OF ALL OF THEM.**

**If your character doesn't make it, don't take it as a personal offense. Srsly. It's a story. **

**Some will be my personal favorites out of the group, and some will be picked cause they have personalities that stir up the DRAMA. :3**

**This is a summer 'project' for me so I have something to do, so I want to make sure I have a story that's great to read and fun to write.**

Name: First. Last is appreciated but so not necessary.

Gender: Male or female. (thanks ff user Jason Southwell… I have no idea how I forgot that. xP)

Age: Has to be 11-13 and a half. I know this says Drama Gone _Tween_ but I make an exception.

Skin Tone: …the color of your skin. Duh.

Eye Color: This one does not need to be explained.

Hair Color/Style: Same as eye color. What your hair looks like.

Outfit(Shirt, bottoms, shoes): Unlike TDA, this will be worn a lotz.

Outfit2: If you want a second outfit to interchange, fill this out too.

Pajamas: Not **every** challenge starts with everyday clothes!

Swimsuit: Hellooo, swimming challenges. ;)

Any outfit accessories: Things that go with an outfit, necklace, hairbands, etc.

**Why DGT**?: Why did you want to become one of the tweens on TV?

Personality: Some traits that give me a good idea on how to write your character

Likes: What they happen to like.

Dislikes: What they don't like.

Talents: DO NOT PUT EVERYTHING. Just some things they're good at.

Weaknesses: Some things the character is bad at. If you put 'nothing', I will not accept it.

Audition tape: Not necessary but liked. :D

Sexual Preference: Straight, gay, bi. I know, I know, it might seem a little young for relationships… hah… not in my school. xD So I'm going to do hookups anyway… nothing above first base (which I _have_ seen kids do, so HEEHEE.)

Anything else you need to describe your character: Anything else to describe their personality **or** appearance that you can think of would be helpful. (:


	2. Okay, Guys This is ENOUGH

Okay, sorry guys: I haven't picked yet.

I'm waiting for a friend of mine on deviantART to finish her character so I can take a look. xD

Anyways, I'm here to discuss something I noticed:

_**I have someone posting multiple characters under different names.**_

I think… what… maybe half of the 38 (I think) submittions were under a single person. (some were on deviantART, btw…)

Hang on, let me double check.

I have the notebook and pencil right here.

…15.

FIFTEEN OUT OF THIRTY EIGHT.

Sixteen, possibly, because I have a suspicion of who's doing it. But I won't name names.

I'll tell you how I figured this out:

It's the mispelled words.

In **each** of these, one or more of the following is mentioned… and mispelled:

-exorcise (supposed to be **exercise**)

-tangtop (supposed to be **tanktop**)

-purpul (supposed to be **purple**)

-bakini (supposed to be **bikini**)

-karati (supposed to be **karate… **I should know cause I take karate and it is NOT spelled like that)

**And the majority of them are age 12.**

Not all of them are bad.

With some _**better character development**_, instead of just making them auditions to speed up a story, some of them wouldn't be half bad characters.

So I'm considering "adopting" some of them, for DGT.

I liked 'the tech geek' the most, because I **am** a tech geek.

With some alterations, these kids could become dramatic peoples good for a story.

I just wanted to explain part of why I haven't chosen yet.

THAT, and a couple people, _also not under a signed username_, keep demanding for me to pick. That just slows me down more, idiots.


	3. Chris's Little Idea

**Sorry guys, I haven't picked yet. As Chris says, there are SO many good ones… so while I (oops I mean Chris and Cara) pick, read this cute little story of how Drama Gone Tween came into existance :D**

**And yeah, Total Drama Academy is mentioned, it's mah season 5, since so far no season 5 is planned but season 4 is (Total Drama Reloaded, I think) Enjoy!**

Chris McLean was going crazy, what with all the rabid fan letters and plans he had. People were demanding a sixth season of Total Drama, because of _course_ Total Drama Academy was a hit, as were seasons 1-4. But _what to do_?

The host was still young, but aging somewhat. Now he was 28, **three** years older than he was when he started hosting. Another thing he realized? He was sick of teenagers. Very, **very **sick. What was next? Toddlers? Young adults?

No. What was it? A word for kids not too young, not too old? Rhymed with t-ah yes. Tween. What most people classified as ages nine through twelve. But Chris McLean was going to rewrite the definition. Smirking, he flipped open his LG Xenon, pressing the 4 on the QWERTY keyboard.

Immediately, Chef Hatchet picked up the phone. "What?" he snapped. "Chef. I'm going to need your gross-tastic cooking skills for _one more_ season." The burly cook groaned on the other line. "ANOTHER season, Chrissy?

"I'm getting sick of cooking, maggot. And all those good-for-nothing teens **never** appreciated my cooking!" And with that, Chris smirked. "Ages eleven to thirteen and a half." A pause. "What, maggot?" "The ages of the contestants. Eleven to thirteen and a half."

Chef burst into laughter. "C-c-chriis, are you serious? Little tykes beating each other up and, more importantly, _hooking up_?" However, the host had a comeback. "Chef, nowadays middle schoolers _kiss_. K-I-S-S. Besides, this is all drama gone tween."

After hanging up with his 'bro, Chris pushed a few more buttons on the speed-dial.

"International tour lines? Yes. This is Mr. McLean. No, I'm not planning a vacation. YES, this is another season… I don't care if it sounds like Total Drama World Tour, this is **my** show, woman! Can I just rent a frickin plane that holds at least 30 people?"

"Locksmith Joe! I need keys made. Want me to send you the scans?"

Ring, ring. "Hello?... Ahahahehheh, yeah, Rita. I'm planning everything. Don't worry, producer lady!"

"Hello? Cara? Do middle schoolers hook up nowadays?"

"…Why would I want to play someone on that stupid show?"

Okay, maybe that last one wasn't Chris's call. He was too busy planning a sixth season to care about playing on a popular American TV show.

Wait a second… _popular American TV show?_

Chris called them back. "I changed my mind. I'll take the role."

But filming was going to be mostly in the summer. During when the season started.

Who to call?

Jenkins the butler, apparently. "Jenks."

The butler paused, and in a smoothly formal voice, spoke: "yes, Mr. McLean? Would you like to speak to miss Cara?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because you _always_ call to talk to your niece, sir."

A pause, and someone not much younger than Chris McLean picked up the phone.

"Hello? Uncle Chris?"

His niece Cara was 18, born when Chris was ten, and his brother thirty.

"Cara, I need you to do a **huge** favor for me!"

…

….

…..

"Are you there?"

"Um, sure, unc… What is it?"

"Can you host season six of Total Drama for me?" 

The resulting squeal was so loud, Chris had to hold the phone about two feet away from his ear, wincing.

"OH MY GOD UNCLE CHRIS I WOULD LOVE TO!" 

"…Ow. Can you come and help me pick contestants?

"AND DON'T SQUEAL!" he tacked on as an afterthought.

"Sure, uncle Chris… how many?"

"…"

"What, is something wrong?" Cara sounded worried, as if she believed she wouldn't be able to host after all.

"No, it's just… I was going to say 12 girls, 11 boys… but there's so many auditions… I'm bumping it up. 14 girls, 13 boys."

"27 kids, uncle Chris? Is that necessary?"

"They're _**tweens**_, and yes, Cara, it is. Don't worry, I have a plan. I'll email you a ticket, okay?"


	4. Haven't You Picked Yet?

Cara McLean was curled up on a comfy chair in her uncle's mansion, browsing auditions on a sleek silver laptop.

Every so often, Chris would go to check on her, hearing tidbits like "please pick me" or "look, I can do this", and things like that. One time he even walked in to see his niece with her face pressed against the laptop to scrutinize one of the tweens!

He was in the master bathroom, making faces at himself in the mirror, when she called him. "Uncle Chris? Can you come down please?"

Making his way downstairs, the 28 year old host paused when he neared his niece, who was typing furiously on her laptop. "What?"

The blond 18 year old lit up. "I found our 27!"

She quickly clicked on a document and showed her uncle the neat list of names she typed up. "Here's all the girls…"

That list read:

**DGT GIRLZ-PICKED BY CARA (14)***

_-Jennifer Hale (XxGabbyGirlxX)_

_-Michaela White (XxGabbyGirlxX)_

_-Torri Gidden (RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose)_

_-Amy Wilkonson (Telehphone)_

_-McKenzie Fisher (soccerboy11)_

_-Alex Ramirez (TrueJackVP408)_

_-Kendell Marbic (Harlie Davidson)_

_-Carlisia Mewborn (Wonderless Angel)_

_-Shon-Shon Mewborn (Wonderless Angel)_

_-Skylark Ziweiur (Perewinkle32… and in case anyone wants to know: she's from Germany ^^)_

_-Kaylie Cruz (AbercrombieHollister)_

_-Molly Hiro (Ducktape980)_

_-Stephanie Harness (tdifreak55)_

Chris chuckled. "Cara, that's only 13 girls. You're missing one."

She frowned. "I thought it said 13 girls and 14 boys… hmm… Give me a minute, okay?"

Ten minutes went by, and still Cara was eyeing her screen and frowning.

Chris paused. "Something wrong?"

"This is soooooo hard, Uncle Chris!" she moaned. "It was hard enough picking 13, but now I have to pick one knowing that it's the only spot left!"

"…Who are you torn between?"

Cara spun away from the computer and started counting on her fingers. "A girl named Claudelle, one named Willa, one named Matilda, one named Miranda, one named Liz, on-"

"How many exactly were you a fan of?" Chris threw back his head and started laughing at his niece's long, long list.

She ignored him and continued even though he was drowning her out. "One named Lilli, and um, I think that was the last one…"

"**JUST PICK ONE ALREADY!"**

"Can I pick Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way for laughs?"

"…No. Hurry up, or I'll pick _for_ you, Cara."

She scowled and turned back to the PC.

"Thirty seconds!" Chris called.

"Oh my gosh stop, I can't concentrate!"

"Fifteen!

"Ten!

"Five!

"TIME'S UP!"

Chris grabbed the laptop from his niece's lap and took a quick look at all of the leftover auditions.

Immediately, his face lit up and spread into a wicked, wicked grin.

"OOOH. There's a bi chick! **I choose her. Put her in.**"

Last on the list:

_-Mira McMullen (I'mLegallyBrunette)._

Cara smiled at the choice, but felt very horrible for those who didn't get picked.

"Boys?" Chris asked.

**BOYZ PICKED BY CARA-13**

_-Daniel Evans (XxGabbyGirlxX)_

_-Connor Johnson (XxGabbyGirlxX)_

_-S J Marcadia (cragmiteblaster)_

_-Dylan Smith (Sitargirl100) _

_-Jacob Reynolds (RubixPlacebo)_

_-Nate Prince (RainStorm_

_-Sabath Gonnella (Downward Spiral 1)_

_-Alex Ryder (Jason Southwell)_

_**Oh poopie… I ran out of guys. D:**_

_**Guess I'll have to take some of the spam ones –shot- I guess I'll have to change them into real people with flaws, so this will be fun :D**_

_-Mikey Thorton (idea by midnightMOON)_

_-John Harley (cynicPRINCE) it was originally spelled Jhonathon, and his last name was Howard, but I changed it or else he would have my friend's name_

_**Awww christ on a cracker… now I ran out of those… meh. I'll have to make some people :/ but I promise to be very very fair with all these people, fo shizzle :D**_

_-Tobias Hart (XxGabbyGirlxX)_

_-Matt Donaldson (XxGabbyGirlxX)_

_-Zane Brown (XxGabbyGirlxX)_

**Thanks so much, guys, for auditioning, and in case you couldn't tell, Cara was listing all of the legit girls. I liked them all :D**

**I'mLegallyBrunette, I hope Chris's crack about Mira didn't offend you, it was just his way of picking cause he thought it would cause drama**

**And I'm so sorry to those girls who didn't get picked :'( don't take it too hard plz**

**And I'm also sry I had to add my own people… but anyways… see you guys in the next chapter!**

**It'll be all the chosen kids bios, and you can look at them and select friends and/or crushes if you want… but girls and boys are obviously different chapters xDD**

**You'd just need to say "character wants character to be their friend/crush"**

**Like… "Jacob wants Michaela to be his friend"**

**Just an example.**

**Thanks for listening guys :D**

_* means that it's the number there are supposed to be, but Cara forgot one of the girls._


	5. Oh Holy Crap, The Girl Bio docx is LONG

**Girl Bios~**

**I was going to do guys first, but I finally got the last one in, so here the girls are :D**

**Sorry if I messed something up guys **

**Remember how this works: your character can post reviews on these, chapters 5 (girls) and 6 (boys), and request certain characters as friends, possible enemies, and even crushes.**

**Okay, this is being extremely stupid, and I have no idea how to work this, except to try and bold the beginning of each bio.**

**Stupid D:**

**Name: Torri Gidden(RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose)**

Age: 12

Skin Tone: tan, freckles across her nose

Eye Color: a light blue/ grey

Hair Color/Style: past her shoulders and semi wavy, a strawberry blonde color but a little more red, side bangs

Outfit:a light blue tight fitting tee shirt thats plain and denim short shorts, white converse

Outfit2: a red t-shirt white short shorts and red converse

Pajamas: black sleep shorts and a baggy sweatshirt

Swimsuit: black boys trunks with a hot pink bikini top

Any outfit accessories: none

Why DGT?: wants to prove (spelling?) to her older brothers that she can do it and she's not a baby

Personality: she's a tomboy, she is one of the guys, she doesnt function well with other girls(especially girly girls) has four older brothers(her parents wanted a girl...) who pick on her and tease her. she is not afraid to get dirty and loves sports especially baseball and swimming.

Likes: sports, swimming, guyfriends(FRIENDS! but if you oculd give her a crush on another boy that would be awesome cause she's never had one before) non-girly stuff, hockey

Dislikes: pink, girls who dont like getting dirty, wimps, her brothers picking on her

Talents: sports(she's not all muscly though, and not super competitive so she doesnt freak out if she loses, she just tries to get better) and swimming

Weaknesses: she's never had one friend who is a girl, and she doesnt like being made fun of

Audition tape: first thing you see is four highschool boys playing basketball

"Tom! pass it here! come on ya big loser you can do better then that" one yells

The next, Tom, yells "Troy, we all know who the loser is and it aint one of us"

"Hey can i play?" Torri asks

"Haha Torri, your so funny! you cant play us, your a weak little girl" another says

Torri walks back and picks up the abandoned camera and we see her face

"See what i have to live with? they dont even know im even good! so pick me for DGT so i can show those losers just how awesome this weak girl can be" sets the camera down and picks up a basketball, shes far away from they older boys but trying to get it in the same hoop as them. she throws the basketball and it swishes in the hoop. the boys look as if 'who did that' and torri picks up the camera

"Torri Giddin for DGT"

camera clicks off

Sexual preferance: striaght, never had a crush before so i think it would be cute if she started to like one of her guy friends

Other: shes not easily accepted by guys, and girls turn her down flat, shes skinny and in shape, and not an excersise freak, she's just a tomboy.

**Name: Michaela White (XxGabbyGirlxX)**

Age: 12 and a half

Skin Tone: Caucasian peach, slightly pale

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color/Style: Jet black, sideswept bangs, shoulder length

Outfit: Off-the-shoulder pink long sleeved shirt over black tank top, denim miniskirt, black tights, boots

Outfit2: White camisole and denim jacket, shorts, flip flops

Pajamas: DARE t-shirt and cotton shorts

Swimsuit: Rainbow bikini

Accessories: None.

WHY DGT: She wanted to prove that you can win even with a major flaw.

Personality: Shy, meek, anything else synonomous with the trait 'shy', excitable, perceptive, friendly (lol I'm getting all these trait names from the Sims 3, it's really useful). Michaela is basically the all-around shy good girl, and rarely ever raises her voice, due to fear she may somehow snap and be too rude. Though very nice, she tends to be critical in her mind and can see through fakes when she's looking close enough, and also has a habit of blurting out things she doesn't mean to say out loud. (she means to keep them in her head ;D)

Likes: FOOD. Erasers (she collects them for fun and because the shapes are adorable), Toy Story, myths (like mermaids, of course), books (specifically fantasy and vampires, she's meh with Twilight but despises the fanbase), singing (she loves to but hates it in public because she's too shy to test her voice), old sayings ("out of sight out of mind, srsly who else says that? HUH, HUH? DO I HEAR YOU SAYING IT?"), antiques (they remind her of her house before she moved, which had lots of things passed down from generation to generation)

Dislikes: Disney ("It's crap nowadays!"), pollen (allergies :X), half the channels on TV (Logo especially, it creeps her out to no end, but she doesn't know why), math (very, very, very bad at it), people who judge her because of her disability

Talents: She's a good cook and a pretty good singer, but prefers only cooking because you don't have to open your mouth unless you're testing food.

Weaknesses: Anything to do with conversing with people, anything to do with walking/running/moving around in general, pollen (again, allergies), and has her habit of being critical and blurting out cocky things she means to keep in her mind.

Sexual Preference: Straight

Anything Else: Well yeah, Michaela is A. a character test for someone in a book I'm writing…

And B. in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down. I wanted to create a character who doesn't have to be whole to be able to participate in something.

Audition Tape (placed last for a good reason… and by that I mean her wheelchair):

A camera is turned on and shaking wildly, and the scene looks like an upstairs hallway. Whoever's holding the camera opens a door and carefully places it on the dresser, angling it specifically to focus on a black haired girl in a wheelchair, whose back is facing the camera.

She has headphones on, and appears to be watching The Brave Little Toaster, humming along to a song. "I once ran the Indy 500!" the girl sang happily, mimicking a car's voice from the song Worthless. "I was the top of the line… out of sight, out of mind, so much for fortune and fame!"

Taking her headphones off, she scowls. "First of all, what the heck does that mean…? Meh, I'll add it to the list. Boy… I hope I get famous, no one will ever forget me!" She wheels in a few circles and pauses, noticing the camera. Wheeling towards it, she notices it's on, with a sticky note attatched to the back: "SEND MICHAELA TO DGT".

Michaela growls, pauses to look in the camera, smiles slightly, and you can hear her shouting at someone as the camera goes off.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HELP AUDITION ME WITHOUT ME PAYING ATTENTION!"

…sorry if I wrote too much into her, the whole time I was doing this I was thinking "SHE NEEDS A PERSONALITY FOR ONE MYTH DOWN BLAH BLAH BLAH" so all this happened. xD I just had to throw in Worthless, I love that song and the Brave Little Toaster~~

**Name: Amy Wilkonson (Telehphone)**

Gender: Female.

Age: 13, just.

Skin Tone: Lightly tanned.

Eye Color: Grey.

Hair Color/Style: Black, and in a long bob, with thick bangs.

Outfit(Shirt, bottoms, shoes): A pair of denim shorts and a bright red tank top, also wears black and red converse low tops.

Outfit2: A purple plaid shirt that is unbuttoned and reveals a blank tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans, and converse.

Pajamas: A green tank top, and a pair of black shorts.

Swimsuit: a grey bikini top, and black boyshorts.

Any outfit accessories: Nope.

Why DGT?: Because she wanted to prove that she could win the competition by not being, evil or strong or manipulatve, but just outsmarting them.

Personality: Amy is cool and calculating, she'll never jump into things without thinking about them. She's really intelligent, but likes to keep that fact hidden. She's quiet, and doesn't really like having a lot of friends around, she isn't pyshically strong so she likes outsmarting peoplein challenges. If people give her a reason to she can totally bite their head off. She likes the woods and outdoors, and feels very connected to nature, she 'hunts alone' and will not make any allinces during the show. She also is very serious and rarely ever smiles.

Likes: The forest, when she's alone, purple, grey, intelligent people, books, root beer, veggies.

Dislikes: Meat, loud music, people who think they are so much better, parties, too many people,cats.

Talents: Climbing, running, and understanding animals (she can't literally speak to themor anything, but can understand their signs.

Weaknesses: her strength, she is REALLY afraid of cats, and isn't exatally a people person.

Audition tape:

A pretty girl with grey eyes swings down from a tree, and nods to the camera.

"Hi. I'm Amy, and I'm trying out for this show because I want to prove to everybody that you don't need to be evil or strong, or a queen bee beyotch to win a show. I'm really tricky, and I'm good and climbing so-"

suddenly a stray tabby cat walks slowly across the screen Amy's eyes widen, and quickly she runs up the nearest tree. After the cat is gone Amy reappears through the branches,

"So pick me," she says without enthusaum.

Sexual Preference: Straight.

Anything else you need to describe your character: Is very skinny.

**Full Name: Mckenzie Fisher (soccerboy11)**

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Skin Tone: Tan Caucasian

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Hair Color/Style: Long natural curly/wavy golden blonde hair.

Outfit (Shirt, bottoms, shoes): Turquoise colored sundress that cuts off at her knees with large pockets on her thighs and leather flip flops that are sequened with crystals.

Pajamas: Gold pajama shorts with a white night gown and chocolate brown slippers.

Swimsuit: Strawberry red and turquoise striped bikini .

Any outfit accessories: She wears a light orange/yellow starfish on the right side of her head to keep her hair pinned up and to show her background. She also wears a beaded necklace with a turquoise cross on the end with turquoise, yellow, and bright red beads.

Why DGT?: Because she's always been the top student in her class and wants to meet new, exciting people and places. She thinks she has a good shot at winning and she wants to have a great experience to treasure.

Personality: is a spunky, bubbly, sunny, fresh, happy cute girl. She has a wonderful personality and a beautiful smile, and is adorable to the eye and on the inside. She's very pure and innocent, as she was raised in a small town and she's never got a taste of a big city or bullying or gang violence or murders etc. so she's sort of naïve as to the issues in the world and has a great life because of none of these distractions. She lives in Florida and loves to swim, run, play volleyball and is very sporty and athletic. She loves to collect seashells and sit on the beach and is sun-kissed and sunny. She's very nice to people and accepting of different cultures, races, sexual orientations and doesn't judge a book by its cover. She blushes a lot around a crush or a compliment, and when she's complimented she usually turns away and smiles, biting her lip and blushing. She is used to getting a lot of attention from boys, which she hates, because of her gorgeous body and face, but wishes people would like her for her personality instead. This causes her to spend little time on her appearance and her style has a natural, pure feel. She has a fun laugh and has an adorable sense of humor- making up jokes that are obviously not funny, but everyone laughs anyways because of her cute effort and ability to laugh at herself. Everyone usually has a great first impression of her and everyone gets along with her, and a lot of guys try to flirt with her and a lot of girls try to become friends with her. She's overall a loveable, spunky, fresh sunny and bubbly girl.

Likes: Seashells, water, fruit, chocolate, sunshine, dogs, projects, crafts, eating, exercise, smiling!

Dislikes: Bugs, being hit on, meat (vegetarian), fatty foods, cold climates, drama.

Talents: Swimming, dancing, crafts

Weaknesses: Negotiating, lying

Audition tape: The camera zooms in on a beautiful blonde girl walking on the beach barefooted and collecting seashells. The sun is setting and the waves are calm, gently brushing up on the shore.

"Hey there Drama Gone Tween! My name is Mckenzie and I would do anything to be on your show. I do really well in school and I'd be a great member to your cast. Also, I'm from Florida, as you can see I'm on the beach, and I love the sunshine!" she yells as she twirls around and laughs, and falls down on the sand.

"Well, I'm not very graceful, but I am smart, and funny, so I think you'd love to have me on your show. I really want a blank canvas to start over fresh with new grades, new people and new teachers. I'd be so excited to make new friends and have a great adventure on this show." Mckenzie said as she stood up and smiled.

"If you pick me I'll be your leading girl!" she said as she starts to run her fingers in the sand and sticks her toes in the water.

"But for now…The water is perfect, and I'm going swimming!" she said as she giggled and runs into the ocean, jumping in headfirst and submerging.

The camera turns off.

Sexual Preference: Straight

*note* McKenzie was originally a Total Drama Academy audition, so if a few things seem more school-y that's why ^^

**Name: Alexandra (Alex) Ramirez (TrueJackVP408)**

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Skin Tone: Tan

Eye Color: Dark brown

Hair Color/Style: Black hair that goes to her waist, wavy with slight curls near the bottom.

Outfit(Shirt, bottoms, shoes): Black yoga pants, white and black skate shoes, and a hot pink t-shirt that says, "Come to the Dark side... We have cookies!" In bold electric blue.

Outfit2: Bright blue shorts, that go about 8 inches above the knee. A black T-Shirt that says, "You can agree with me, or you can be wrong" In different colors, and again she has her black and white skate shoes on.

Pajamas: White boy shorts, and a white tank top.

Swimsuit: A blue, green, and pink tankini, with a surfer on it.

Any outfit accessories: Things that go with an outfit, necklace, hairbands, etc. Nope!

Why DGT?: She wants to prove to all the guys, that girls can be tough too. She's also really competitive and think it sounds like fun!

Personality: Well, Alex is a huge tomboy, she's a prankster, and loves sports. She can sometimes be rebellious and rude, ok, she's rebellious and rude, a lot. Alex is sarcastic, and loves to fight. When you first see her, you'd think she'd be the kind of girl who might play by the rules. If you think that... you're sooo wrong. She loves to joke around with her friends, and will do anything for them. If you're her friend, consider yourself lucky. You have a 'body guard' for life. Which means... she'll stand up for them, and if anyone does something to hurt them, she'll beat up that person. Alex is a really good friend, and even though she might not look like it, she's a really good listener. A little impatient at times, but a good listener. Alex is also really competitive and really stubborn. She'd rather DIE than lose, she also stands up for what she believes in, and will stand up with her friends, whether they're right or wrong. And she actually has morals. Even though she's a rule breaker she wouldn't dare do anything that would make her parents disappointed in her.

Likes: Swimming, surfing, being in the water, skateboarding, any kind of sport (Especially swimming and tennis), climbing things, breaking into things, winning, FOOOOD! =D And animals.

Dislikes: Getting caught, spiders, bugs, losing, admiting something she doesn't want to, getting in trouble (It makes her feel awkward)

Talents: Any kind of sport, breaking into things, climbing, fighting, arguing with someone. (She'll usually wins!) Playing guitar and singing.

Weaknesses: She's impatient, defensive, too stubborn for her own good, rude and rebellious, oblivious to a lot of things, and is extremely sarcastic, which gets her in trouble in a lot of cases. Oh! She also is not afraid to speak her mind, which gets her in trouble at school and with adults.

Audition tape:

Alex is standing at the top of a skateboard ramp with a bunch of other guys.

Alex: Heeey... I'm Alex! I'm the best skateboarder at this park!

She glares somewhere back in the crowd of guys.

Alex: Got that Todd! HA!

Todd: *rolls eyes* Oh whatever! It doesn't count because you're a girl.

Alex: *skates down to Todd* Oh you wanna bet!

Todd: *glares back down* Bring it Ramirez!

(From behind the camera) Guy: G-Guys...

Alex: You don't remember last time we got in a "Fight" You were down before you even had the chance to give a punch.

Guy: G-Guys...

Todd: *scoffs* Oh come on! That was ONE time...

Guy: GUYS!

Alex and Todd: *glares at camera* WHAT JAMES!

James: *clears throat* A-Aren't we supposed to be f-filming Alex's a-audition tape...

Alex: *blinks*

Todd: *blinks*

Alex: Oh yeah... *smiles* Choose me DGT *makes a peace sign at camera* Peace!

Todd: Like they would ever choose you...

Alex: Shut up Todd!

Camera goes out.

Sexual Preference: Straight.

Anything else you need to describe your character: She makes friends, and enemies easily, you either like her... or you don't. Her hair is also really long, so when she moves, it moves with her.

**Name: Kendell Marbic (Harlie Davidson)**

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Skin Tone: She's Caucasian (white), but very tanned.

Eye Color: She has big green eyes.

Hair Color/Style: Dirty blonde down to her shoulder blades (her mom wouldn't let her cut it shorter). She has bangs that fall in front of her left eye and her hair is always in a ponytail.

Outfit: She wears a black t-shirt with a paint splatter design in all different colors, blue jean capris, and white socks and sneakers.

Outfit 2: I don't really care if you use this one or not. The second outfit is a green volleyball t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and white socks and sneakers

Pajamas: She has on green plaid flannel pants, black fuzzy socks, and a black t-shirt two sizes too big.

Swimsuit: Black boy shorts with a green bikini top and she also wears green flip-flops when near the pool.

Any outfit accessories: Her hair-tie is always black, she wears a necklace with a black metal chain and her name "Kendell" in green.

Why DGT?: She wants to test her strength and win some cash!

Personality: Kendell is a tomboy. She loves sports, so she's very athletic. She's outgoing and outspoken. She's fairly smart (B plus student) and sarcastic at times. She's funny in a strange way. She's stubborn and too curious for her own good. She can get clumsy sometimes. She's very loud when she wants to be. She can put up a good fight (from throwing punches to throwing insults). She is very short-tempered sometimes, though. he caring and nice when you'e on her good side and very loyal. She ca be forgetful sometimes and has a hard time sitting still. She's a little naive when she trusts you, which is why she is careful about who she trusts and is very cold to people she doesn't like. She can be a real daredevil.

Likes: Sports (especially skate-boarding), music, food (thought she's still skinny because she's always moving), her family, her friends, fire, pranks, sarcasm, drawing/painting, and being outside.

Dislikes: Mean people, sitting still, bumble bees (she's allergic), being alone, the Twilight Saga, and the quiet.

Talents: Skate-boarding, playing drums, juggling, she's good singer (but she doesn't like to sing).

Weaknesses: She's not good at lying (her left eye twitches slightly when she does), dancing, she's not the best actor. She can't get stung by a bee.

Audition tape: YTou see Kendell by a dumpster, filling it with all kinds of paper and wood. She pours in a bit of gasoline for good measure. Then, she takes out some matches (which she always carries with her) and lights one. She throws it in the dumpster and runs. She gets slightly blown back by the blast of the dumpster erupting in fire. She gets up and keeps running while carrying the camera as people rush to the scene. Once a safe distance away, she starts laughing and turns to the camera.

Kendell: I'm Kendell Marbic and I'm a daredevil ready for anything you throw at me. Pick me for Total Drama Twen and bring it on!

Person In Background: Kendell! You are in so much trouble!

Kendell: -Frowns- Crap, I have to go! Pick me!

The camera goes black,

Sexual Preference: She's straight.

Anything else you need to describe your character: Kendell is five feet tall exactly, slightly curvy (she's still young, though), skinny. She is fairly attractive. She likes guys who can make her laugh and know how to have fun. It'll be obvious that she likes a guy because she will blush scarlet whenever she's around him or talking to him, but will deny it.

**Name: Miranda "Mira" McMullen (I'mLegallyBrunette)**

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Skin Tone: Pale

Eye Color: Green-blue

Hair Color/Style: Pure blonde, straight and long.

Outfit: black tee-shirt, dark jeans, Purple converse.

Outfit2: DeviantART logo'd teeshirt and faded jeans. White sneakers.

Pajamas: oversized purple tee and pink Hello Kitty pajama pants.

Swimsuit: Purple tankini

Any outfit accessories: Black headband

Why DGT?: Her older sister signed up Total Drama Academy, and she didn't want to be secluded all summer. And, a million dollars won't hurt...

Personality: Quiet, shy and book-loving. Will seriously read ANYTHING. Doesn't make friends very easily, but will eventually warm up.

Likes: Music, silence, reading.

Dislikes: Homophobes, populars, people.

Talents: Drawing, writing, memorizing unimportant things.

Weaknesses: History class, tests, basically schoolwork.

Audition tape: *camera on* *Mira is sitting alone, criss cross in a black room with bare walls, reading a book. You hear a snicker and Mira looks up, furious* "SAMI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? WHY ARE YOU RECORDING THIS?" *camera drops to ground, and Mira picks it up.* "Gah, people irritate me." *camera off*

Sexual Preference: Bi

**Name: Kaylie Cruz (AbercrombieHollister)**

Gender: female

Age: 13

Skin Tone: tanned but not too much

Eye Color: amazing blue eyes that makes everybody go oh my god

Hair Color/Style: nice blond hair with side bangs. it is long and it's straight and a french braid on the top of her hair. (cassie scerbo look a like, if you don't know her she's Lauren on Make it or Break it and Brooke on Bring it on 4 ) She either wears her hair straight or curly/wavy.

Outfit(Shirt, bottoms, shoes): denim mini skirt, white t shirt, turquoise with white strins short sleeved american appreal jacket and white Lacoste shoes.

Outfit2: short jean shorts, gladator sandals and a abercrombie&fitch cami

Pajamas: victoria's secret pink short shorts nd victoria's secret pink cami

Swimsuit: white bikini with red hollister logo printed everywhere on it.

Any outfit accessories: she has a necklace with a K as a charm.

Why DGT?: Because she loves adventures,making new friends and DRAMA ! and because she needs to get away for a couple of weeks from her home because her parents are fighting a lot these days.

Personality: she's really nice and competitive. she's is not a bitch but is if you tick her off. she's shy around guys and when they say something sweet to her she blushes a lot and giggles. she is very mature but loves partying and having fun.

Likes:singing,gymnastics,dancing,skateboarding,surfing,snowboarding,partying,running,candy,peace,shopping,music,guys

Dislikes: bitches,jerks,fighting,war,pauvrety,control freaks

Talents: singing,dancing,skateboarding,snowboarding&surfing(sorry if it's alot but i just told myself if she's good in skateboarding, she's good at snowboarding and surfing because it's kinda the same thing but on snow and water lol)

Weaknesses: hand work. she's no good at drawing or crafts. she is also not the best at building stuff.

Audition tape: *We see Kaylie sitting on a school bench and she's talking with two girls.

''Kay, the tape is rolling!''

''Oh sorry! Well hi my name is Kaylie and I'm 13 years old. These are my two bestfriends; Amy and Tawny. Behind the camera is my other bestfriend;Kim.I have a couple of talents like singing and skateboarding...''

We then see a random guy heading thowards Kaylie and says ''Yo Kay! Wanna go skateboarding later on?''

''Sure with who?''

''Me,Jayson and Olivia''

''Ok see you later''

''Ciao''

''Wher was I ? Oh yes those are two things I am good at. I what to be on DGT because well, I love adventures, making new friends and DRAMA. It's just so funny to watch when the queen bee is in the middle of drama.''

Kayli smirks then continues: ''well if you want high rating I'm the one you need! Hope you pick me and if you do, you won't regret it!''

then i goes black.*

Sexual Preference: Straight

Anything else you need to describe your character: she has two piercing in each ears and bellybutton piercing(lmao she's 13 and believe me i know lots of ppl with bellybutton piercing *none said my friends*)

**Name: Molly Hiro (DuckTape980)**

Age: 12

Skin tone: pale

Eye color: blue

Hair color/style: long, curly, frizzy brownish red hair, worn in a ponytail to keep it out of her face(even though it looks like it's exploding out of the back of her head becasue its so frizzy), with a couple short curls hanging in her face

Outfit: a white tanktop underneath a purple long sleeved button up shirt(unbuttoned, with sleeves pushed up to elbows) a pair of worn blue jeans with stains in them and a hole in one knee(these are her favorite pair) and a pair of dirty white tennis shoes

Outfit 2: if nessecary, its almost the same as the 1st outfit but she has an orange button up shirt instead

PJs: a big white t-shirt that says "WARNING, NOT a morning person" and a pair of light blue sweatpants with rubber ducks on them, hair worn down

Swimsuit: an red bikini top with a white hawaiian flowers pattern on it, and a pair of white surfer shorts

Accessories: she wears small black glasses, a charm bracelet(from Grandma), and black fingerless driving gloves

Why DGT?: to meet new people and make new friends(or enemies)

Personality: she's competitive, funny, athletic, sarcastic, and tough

Likes: skateboarding, snowboarding, roller blading, competition, soda, lisdtening to music(especially music by the band "Paramore")and laughing and having fun with her friends

Dislikes: mean people, cheerleaders/girly girls, the color pink(it burns!(joking) and high heels

Talents: she has skills in skateboarding, roller blading, and snowboarding, and is also a good acrobat(can do handstands and stuff like that)

Weaknesses: walking in heels, and being 100% good at all times(gets into fights and trouble at school)

Audition tape: shows Molly on top of a huge skate ramp, skateboard in hand.

M: Hey Mich! Is it on?

(a thumbs up appears in the corner(Mich is her younger 9 year old brother)

M: cool ok, so my name is Molly Hiro, and I want to be on DGT because I love to compete!

(she punches the air above her head)

(camera turns around to show Mich's face)

Mich: Please pick her so I can have her room while she's gone!

Molly: Mich! You wouldn't DARE!

(stomping footsteps sound like their getting closer to Mich)

Mich: uh oh... Pick Molly!

(camera turns off)

p.s: I suck at audition tapes. Sorry!

Sexual Preference: straight (she's a girl who likes guys, just to clarify)

Anything else?: She's the goofy, sarcastic Tomboy. she makes friends, and enemies, pretty easily, and has a few friends back home who are guys, but doesn't like like them in that way, they're just her friends

**Name Stephanie Harness (tdifreak55)**

Age 12 1/2

Skin tone Slightly tan

Eye color Sapphire blue

Hair/color Curly blond hair that reaches her sholders

Outfit (for cold days) Black long sleeved shirt black skinny-jeans with a pink belt,black/pink converse

Outfit 2 (for hot days) a Pink tanktop jean short shorts pink flip-flops

Pajamas- Purple tanktop nd purple shorts

Swimsuit A blue and white pokadotted bikini

Any outfit accessories: Outfit 1 a pink necklace that says "Princess" Outfit 2 her hair's up in a pony tail outfit 3 she has a blue eyemask that says "Shhhhhh" Swimsuit none

Why DGT To meet new people and to win whatever the prize is.

Personality she's the smart blonde, the nicest person that you'll ever know,BUT like everyonne else there will be that one person you just can't stand she'll ignore them and be kinda rude to them.

Likes Animals (but is NOT a vegitarian) swimming and softball

Dislikes Spiders

Talents Swimming, softball, and singing

Weaknesses If she sees a spider she'll scream and run away(does that count?) ,Basketball,and eating discusting food.

Audition tape You see a young girl swimming in a 7 ft pool "Oh hey there I'm just showing you one of my talents so if you pick me I'll be fast *shows her swimming really fast* strong and I'll try my best to win. See ya!" The screen goes black

Sexual preference Straight

Future Boyfriend: The male Alex (confirmed by both)

**Name: Jennifer Hale (XxGabbyGirlxX)**

Gender: Female

Age: 13 and a half

Skin Tone: Dark (…I'd describe it as somewhat like Courtney from TDI/A/WT's tone cause I'm drawing a blank)

Eye Color: Dark brown

Hair Color/Style: Dark brown, straight, bangs cover left eye, and usually in low pigtails

Outfit: Blue short sleeved shirt with large pink stripe, denim short-shorts, rainbow knee socks, purple sneakers

Pajamas: White tank top and baggy grey sweatpants

Swimsuit: Pink one-piece with cupcake pattern, black shorts

Accessories: Nein.

Why DGT?: "For the FUN FUN FUN 3"

Personality: Jennifer (or Jenn) is a very bright (not smart bright, cheery bright), giddy girl, who also has little common sense and is very clueless. Her heart is in the right place, but many people have asked her if her brain is. She loves gymnastics and enjoys showing off her flexibility, and doesn't know the meaning of "mean". Also very, very easy to be manipulated because she thinks everyone is good, and can't tell when people are just faking it. Very bubblyand likeable, though.

Likes: Gymnastics and all that shiz, technology (though she's very clueless on how to work it), pop music (preferably very recent/new music), animals

Dislikes: Jerks (if they're outed as one, otherwise she can't tell), meat (except for some odd reason she eats seafood), art-y stuff

Talents: Gymnastics, social skills

Weaknesses: Easy to manipulate, clueless as hell, very bad with technology, horrible with things such as crafts and drawing/painting, very, very bad cook (once set a microwave on fire :D)

Audition Tape: A dark skinned girl waves to the camera, beaming. "Hi, DGT! I'm Jenn, and I'd be great for the… uhhh… what's the word?" Pausing, confused, she smiles again. "Show, right! Sorry, I can be a little clueless at times…"

She then starts stretching, "but I'm really really good at gymnastics though!" And as if to prove it, she does a couple cartwheels, and then ends with a straddle-split. "And lookie, I can do THIS!"Giggling all the while, she swiftly puts both legs behind her head, then walks around on her hands.

Looking at the camera while still in this position, Jenn beams. "Pick me!" she chirps, and flashes the peace sign, which causes her to tumble over.

Sexual Preference: …she's actually not really sure, but her last crush before she auditioned was on a girl, so she's somewhat confuzzled.

**Name: Carlisia M Mewborn (Wonderless Angel)**

Gender: Female

Age: 12 and a half

Skin Tone: Dark Dark Skin

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color/Style: Medium Black hair with one pig tail.

Outfit(Shirt, bottoms, shoes): Purple tank-top with hearts over blue t-shirt, purple denim shorts w/ pink belt over gray leggings, pink flats

Pajamas: Pink Nightgown with 1 white Star

Swimsuit: A blue and black one piece

Any outfit accessories: Nope .

Why DGT?: Because her sister did, she really cares and doesn't want her to get hurt. She also wouldn't mind some food .

Personality: Techno freak, being competitive, loves to fight, loves to be 'Developed' (i.e. Lindsay), loves eating food, great at sports will challenge anyone, loves shakes her butt (No not dancing... booty shakes .'), sweet, and hyper.

Likes: Food, rap songs(Yes she is ghetto .'), sports, getting 'developed', games, cursing (Didn't I say she was ghetto?), sports, being gown, having her way, dancing, fighting, swimming, sports, talking back, and did I mention sports?

Dislikes: Not getting what they want, lame music, losing, being hungry, someone hurting her or her sister, dancing stupid (All those types of dancing on dancing shows are stupid to her .'), being talk backed too

Talents: Did I mention Fighting .? Did I mention Dancing -,-'? Singing, Playing Video Games, talking back and most sports.

Weaknesses: Giving into food(specially Candy~), Her sister, Getting tired out easily, Music (Either Rap or dance music)

Sexual Preference: Straight (In her words. "Ewww! Gay people are nasty N's .'')

**Name: Keyshonna 'Shon-Shon' Mewborn (Please call her Shon Shon .') (Wonderless Angel)**

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Skin Tone: Medium Dark Skin

Eye Color: Same as Sister

Hair Color/Style: Medium messy black hair with two pig tails

Outfit(Shirt, bottoms, shoes): Pale green halter top over yellow t-shirt, blue denim shorts w/ yellow belt, green sandals

Pajamas: Blue Pj with a Moon Cresent (That thing that look like a backwords barely seen C .'')

Swimsuit: Same as her sisters

Any outfit accessories: No

Why DGT?: To become Famous and Popular! Also to make fun of the other people here ^^

Personality: Usual nice and sweet, but once she gets to know you she would be mean often (Shut up stupid, Kiss My Pretty Black [censor with pretty words], Ugly!) and Bossy *Points to picture*. At times she would have her sweet and helpful moments then most of the other times she is being greedy and annoying .

Likes: Winning, getting attention, Food (Crab legs .), getting what she wants, dancing (The same as her sister but not as well .'), leading people around, rapping and singing (But is shy), playing video games, and making fun of people.

Dislikes: Losing, being made fun of, Her or her sister being picked on, getting in trouble, not getting what she wants

Talents: Making fun of people, Singing and Rapping, Leading, Stealing (One day I had a box of washing Bottles in my room, and the next day I see her with one of them outside. When I go into my room I dun have any left .'')

Weaknesses: Can't fight, losing energy quickly, has short attention span, easily emotional (She gets it from her auntie .')

Sexual Preference: Straight

Audition Tape:

*Someone turns the Camera on and we see to girls dancing*

Carlisia: Look the camera is on. Hi my name is- *Shon SHon pushes her*

Shon-Shon: Hey my name is Shon-Shon the new winning of... whatever this is! You should pick me because I am going to win, I am cute, and perfect, and everything.

Ankeya: And has a big ego *She said behide the camera*

Shon-Shon: Shut Up Big Head.

Carlisia: *Giggles*

Ankeya: *Slowly twitches her eye and shurgs it off*

Shon-Shon grabs the camera and pull it towards Ankeya's face.

Shon-Shon: This is my ugly Auntie Keke.

Ankeya scowls and grabs the camera. The Camera is aimed at the ground and only screaming to heard. Minutes later the camera is pulled back up.

Carlisia: I am the older one.

Shon-Shon: And I am the cute one.

Carlisia: No I am.

The fight has started.

Ankeya: .''

Carlisia: Okay then, you are the pretty one. I am the sexy one! That's right I am growing some-

Camera has been discontinued please submit one dollar to be continued.

. You dont wanna really know what she was going to say...

**Name: Skylark Pae Ziweiur (Perewinkle32 on deviantART)**

Gender: Female

Age: 12 and a half

Skin Tone: In between a tan and pale

Eye Colour: Gray/Light Brown

Hair Colour/Style: Wavy always down except on hot days

Outfit #1: Green collar hoodie jacket with grass fade pictures, light yellow airbrush fade medium long sleeved shirt underneath, khaki shorts with darker khaki pockets, dark red and dark blue and brown shoes, bracelet (zoom in on bracelet)

Outfit #2: Light gray/light purple cropped jacket (short) two pockets with buttons (darker purple/gray with black buttons), light blue long sleeve shirt (airbrush effect) with red skittle on with logo, dark green shorts with fade effect with stitches, light brown/tan sandals, same bracelet as before

Swimsuit: Yellow with green polka dot one-piece with teal fade effect surfer shorts, no shoes, same bracelet

Sleepwear: Orange fade effect t-shirt with mentos logo and candy, blue-green shorts airbrush with dark red button with string, no shoes, same bracelet

Formal: German dress: White collar undershirt long sleeve with cropped ends, long plaid dress (red, green, blue) with apron like waist wrap, red knee high sock with decoration, brown nice dress shoes with dark brown swirls, gold chain necklace, same bracelet (sorry about the white)

Outfit accessories: Always has the same bracelet one all the time never takes it off, and always has a Swiss Army knife where ever she goes

Why DGT? : I Joined DGT because I wanted to put some more adventure in my life. And besides, having to stay with my sister Darren all the time is like living in hell. And I want to meet some new people, living in the same place for too long makes me antsy. :)

Personality: Nice, cautious, mean, takes criticism beyond limits, caring, and friendly  
Likes: Hunting, sports, carving wood, archery, beaches, earth colours, the movie Ghostbsters, and midnight

Dislikes: Blood (major draw back to hunting), people shouting, pink, preppy girls (ex: TDI Lindsay or Katie and Sadie), winter, dancing and singing, and people with no sense of humour

Talents: Good at hunting and archery, art, and making up stories

Weaknesses: Blood, and criticism

Audition Tape: Hallo I'm Skylark Ziweiur. I am 12 and a half and I am originally from Germany, but now I live in Australia due to my father dying 4 years ago. I enjoy eating bratwurst and sauerkraut. If you don't understand that it's German food. I have an older sister named Daren who is emo, goth, and a tomboy. I am a complete tomboy and eh once in a while i get a little emo and maybe gothic. Um... well my sis calls me Skittles because that's basically the only candy I ever buy. My favourite colour or colours are earthly colours or colours of the ocean or sea. Uh... I have a mild temper. And criticism I take beyond harshly. Say anything about me or my family and religion or accent your in for a stab from my Swiss Army Knife! O.O Hehe sorry... Well I think that's all you need right? Well anyway... Auf Wiedersehen... Oh! I almost forgot! I speak German sometimes so if you have absolutly no idea what I'm saying say only this "Repeat in English" (**too bad because Gabby here knows German and is going to have fun with this 3**)

Sexuality: Straight no boyfriend (single)


	6. The Boys Was Shorter But More Annoying

**Guy Bios~**

**Blargh, this was a pain in the arse to do! I can't believe I had to write 4 friggin bios, and edit 2!**

**D*WDEU*HUHUHRVUH(#UH($#UH.**

**And uh, rules same as the girls: friends, possible enemies, and crushes.**

**Name: Jimmy Von Ricardo Marcadia (prefers to be called Smiley Jim or S J) [cragmiteblaster]**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 11  
Skin tone: White  
Eye colour: Royal Purple  
Hair color/style: Blond and in a pony tail  
Outfit: Lime green shirt with light orange swirls, penguin pattern shorts, red and blue trainers, green bobble hat.  
Outfit 2: Purple hawaian shirt with pink and green stars, arctic army cameo shorts, blue sandals.  
Pajamas: Jelly bean patterned shirt and shorts.  
Swim suit: Arctic cameo trunks with a 25 metres badge sewn on.  
Outfit accessories: Necklace with a metal jelly bean.  
Why DGT?: To have fun, make friends to show the world his jokes and to win the prize for him and his friends.  
Personality: Friendly and outgoing. Always happy and cheerful. Hyperactive if given brown sugar.  
Likes: Candy, cartoons, jokes, talent shows, friendship, drama.  
Dislikes: Bullies, sugar free gum, insects, freddy krugar (his worst fear), french class.  
Talents: Stand up comedy, making friends.  
Weaknesses: Not too strong, bad at football.  
Audition tape:  
(Scene opens to Smiley Jim in a school cafeteria with a microphone).  
Smiley jim: Is it on? Is this thing on? CAN-YOU-HEAR-ME? Ok; it's time for the 25th weekly jokes 101. Here's a joke that will nock your socks off. What do you call cheese that isn't yours?

...

Nachyo cheese! (sry cragmiteblaster, I needed to shorten the pause cause I have a space problem :C)  
(Laughter is heard).  
Smiley Jim: How about this? What did the vending machine say to the american football?

...

I hope you've got change because I want my quarter-back!  
(More laughter is heard)  
Smiley Jim: We've got time for one more. What type of eggs do evil chickens lay?

...  
Devilled!  
(Laughter and loud cheering is heard)  
Smiley Jim: And that is why I should be on DGT! Smell ya later!  
Sexual preference: Straight

**Name: Dex Thorton (idea by midnightMOON)**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Skin Tone: Tanned Caucasian  
Eye Color: Grey  
Hair Color/Style: Curly, brown  
Outfit: Light blue short-sleeved button down shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned over white t-shirt, gray-blue jeans, flip flops  
Pajamas: Black sweatpants with sharks on them xD  
Swimsuit: Green swim trunks  
Accessories: Black baseball cap  
Why DGT?: To flirt around and try to find a girlfriend, and also to WIN.  
Personality: Accident prone, chillaxed, somewhat crazy, mischevious, daredevil, very social  
Likes: Girls, winning, having fun, hanging out with friends, ice cream, and gamess (his favorites are some he's really really ashamed of for fear he'll be made fun of)  
Dislikes: Being boreeeeed, losing, being alone, and peanuts  
Talents: Swimming, running, and flirting. He can put the moooooooooves on, yo. ;)  
Weaknesses: He's allergic to peanuts and has a major junk food addiction.  
Audition tape: None.  
Sexual Preference: Straight

**Name: John Harley (idea by cynicPRINCE)**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Skin Tone: About the same skin tone as Total Drama Katie's cause I can't describe |D  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Hair Color/Style: Brown, short  
Outfit: White button-down shirt with all the buttons buttoned, tan pants, pale blue sneakers  
Pajamas: Neon green ninja pattern footsie pajamas (apparently his mom's choice xD)  
Swimsuit: Blue trunks patterned with duckies  
Why DGT?: To do what TDI's Noah never could… WIN.  
Personality: Sarcastic, intelligent, grumbly, somewhat joking, creative  
Likes: Reading, writing, painting, and winning  
Dislikes: Jogging because he just… doesn't like it, and most people, he doesn't get along well with most  
Talents: Surprisingly he's good at throwing things (XDDDDDDDDDDD), excellent at reading, and a good poet  
Weaknesses: Jogging, and can't paint as much as he loves it  
Audition tape: NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO GODS DANGIT.  
Sexual Preference: Straight

**Name: Dylan Smith (Sitargirl100)**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Skin Tone: very pale, rarely goes outside.  
Eye Color: Greyish Blue  
Hair Color/Style: Light brown. It covers his eyebrows and sweeps to the left side of his face, some strands flicking up at his ears. It goes down to the top of his neck.

Outfit: A white shirt with a pikachu on it, blue jeans, and yellow tennis shoes with red laces.  
Outfit2: Black hoodie with black shorts, same tennis shoes.  
Pajamas: Yellow pajama bottoms with red dots.  
Swimsuit: A pair of Red trunks  
Any outfit accessories: A necklace with a lightning symbol.  
Why DGT?: He wants to become popular among the kids at school.  
Personality: Dylan is slightly shy, rarely talking to girls at all and trys to stay away from them when he can. When speaking with guys, he can easily be sarcastic or sweet, but rarely charming or rude. He's a nerd, never getting below an 'A' in school and loves pokemon or any manga/anime really. He cares for people more than he shows, but that's mostly because he doesn't like getting into trouble or danger. He isn't really that much of an athlete, so he tries his best to stay away from the jocks at school.  
Likes: Pokemon, anime and manga in general, being left alone.  
Dislikes: Annoying people, people who talk all the time, being separated from his pokemon cards.  
Talents: He can write stories or essays on something easily, even if he's read something on the persons/thing once, Photographic memory, mental challenges.  
Weaknesses: Physical challenges, when someone he likes talks to him, when girls talk to him.  
Audition tape: *tape turns on to show Dylan placing his second-to-last chess piece on a square in front of the other's king. The other student has nearly all of his pieces left and has a shocked expression as Dylan turns to the camera.* Hey there DGT! I'm Dylan Smith, and I hope that you choose me for your show. I'd be one of your top compeditors because I'm the second smartest person of my grade, soon to be first after I take another test today. *the opponent coughs slightly and Dylan looks at him* Oh yeah, sorry. Checkmate! Hope you guys choose me for DTG! *camera fazzes out*  
Sexual Preference: Homosexual  
Anything else you need to describe your character: He sleeps with his most prized pokemon cards underneath his pillow and carries them in his pockets during the day.

**Name: Jacob Reynolds (RubixPlacebo) [sry RubixPlacebo, I edited a few things, he sounded a bit too much like some of my characters so I just waned to make something different but he's still mostly the same don't worry and yeah ill shut up now]**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13 and a half  
Skin Tone: Peach  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color/Style: Black, shaggy, part of eye covered  
Outfit: Black unbuttoned button-down shirt over white t-shirt, jeans, sneakers  
Outfit 2: Red hoodie, jean shorts, sneakers  
Pajamas: Gray sweatpants  
Swimsuit: Red blue green swimshorts  
Accessories: Outfit1: Light brown beanie, outfit 2: blue backwards baseball cap  
Why DGT?: If I didn't do this, my summer would be boring as heck... and it would be off to craft camp o_o  
Personality: Sarcastic, quiet, strong, humurous  
Likes: Video games, girls, bad puns, violence  
Dislikes: Nerds (to keep up his "stereotype"), he claims he despises gay people but his best friend back home is homosexual, stuffed toys  
Talents: Video games, his strength  
Weaknesses: "girly" stuff (cooking, drawing, crafts and other crap like that), being kind. He probably can't say a compliment to save his life  
Audition Tape: You can hear shouting in the distance as a camera is turned on, shaking. A handsome boy with black hair and piercing green eyes appears. "Hey, I'm Jake" he whispered, glancing at his locked bedroom door. "I'd reallly really like to be on DGT because if I don't find something to do to get away, I'll be sent to CRAFT CAMP. SERIOUSLY. Pick me or it'll be the worst thing you've ever denied, morons."  
Sexual Preference: Straight

**Name: Nathan "Nate" Prince (RainStorm)**  
Gender: male  
Age: 13  
Skin tone: Fair white  
Eye color: chocolate brown  
Hair color/style:dark brown shaggy hair  
Outfit: dark blue button up shirt (sleeves rolled up to elbows) with a white t-shirt under, dark blue skinny jeans, and white slip on vans.  
Outfit 2: dark grey t-shirt,dark blue skinny jeans and green converse  
PJs: white wife beater and green plaid flannel pants  
Swimsuit: blue checkered board shorts  
Accessories: iPod touch with grey headphones (black headpones with Outfit 2)and silver purity ring.  
Why DGT: to meet new people, make friends, challege himself, get a girlfriend, and prove his brother wrong  
Personality: very smart, funny, shy(sometimes), calm, laid back, competitive and a prankster  
Likes: computers, pranks, meat, girls, hockey, ping pong, skatebords, jokes and alternitive rock  
Dislikes: mean people, losing, cheaters, being used, going hungry, and liers  
Talents: computer hacker, skatebording, and spying (not a stalker)  
Weakness: Cooking  
Sexuality: Straight

**Name: Sabath Gonnella (Downward Spiral 1) [I'll try hard not to but I'm so sorry if I screw up your character ****]**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Skin Tone: paleish  
Eye Color: I never got one… so I'ma say dark brown. Is that okay?  
Hair Color/Style: Raven (black with a bit of purple) shag cut  
Outfit(Shirt, bottoms, shoes): Black Tripp pants with a midnight blue Linkin Park shirt, stud belt, and black converse  
Outfit2: If cold or feeling down, he wears a black Slipknot hoodie with the hood up  
Pajamas: Black sweat pants, that's it  
Swimsuit: Black trunks with Gir on them  
Any outfit accessories: his psp, which he uses mostly for music  
Why DGT?: To get away  
Personality: He's a nice guy, but doesn't show it. Usually comes off as dry and cold with his sarcasm and limitated emotional expression, but he's one of the nicest people you will ever meet. He's a bit violent, but only if he's prevoked. He loves nu metal, heavy metal, goth metal, and hard rock music as well as werewolves and slasher flicks  
Likes: Nu metal, goth metal, heavy metal, hard rock, werewolves (NO TWILIGHT) fire  
Dislikes: Everything mainstream  
Talents: Playing bass, track, and fighting  
Weaknesses: Emotions, gets angry a bit to easily, but not a cryer  
Audition tape:  
Sexual Preference: Straight  
A Bit about your character: He occasionally weres gloves similar to Edward Sissorhand's, which he uses for pranks. He learned how to fight from participating in illegal street fights, which landed him in juvie twice. He carries a lot of scars, but the most proinate is the scar from his right ear to the side of his lip. His 'theme song' is Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

**Name: Alex Ryder (PhoenixofProcella)**  
Age: 11  
Gender: Male  
Skin Tone: White(Not yet old enough to be that tanned.)  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color/Style: Blonde, in a High n' Tight.  
Outfit(Shirt, bottoms, shoes): He wears a black shirt with a white cross on the back. He also wears gym shorts & Nike Sandals.  
Pajamas: He wears his Cowboy Hat, his signature black shirt, & Briefs.  
Swimsuit: Tropical Design Swimming Trunks & a Swim Shirt.  
Any outfit accessories: Sunglasses when Contacts are in. After the first month, he has to wear glasses every day. Also a Cowboy Hat  
Why DGT?: Would be cool to be on TV, just something to do.  
Personality: He is a very calm, yet curious preteen. His will & determination are above average, & he is well okay with losing, since "it happens". He is all out usually happy, & is always ready for anything.  
Likes: One Piece, Friends, Family, Water, Food(Especially Cheese & Mac n' Cheese), Technology, & the Uncanny whims of nature.  
Dislikes: Enemies, Snakes, & Torture  
Talents: Karate, Football, & Dodgeball.  
Weaknesses: He has a HIGH curiosity. Which means he pretty much is interested by just about anything. Which sometimes leads him to trouble. That's his only BIG weakness I could list. That, & Snakes.  
Audition tape: *Camera turns on* Hello. I'm Alex Ryder. I'm 11, the youngest you can be for this. I am a very calm & curious young boy. I am very athletic, & this sounds like an AWESOME! show. Did I ever mention I say stuff like "AWESOME!" alot? I am very good for DGT. Please choose me! *Snake crawls in room, & Alex jumps out window as Camera turns off*  
Sexual Preference: Straight

Future Girlfriend: Stephanie (already confirmed by both)

**Name: Daniel Evans (XxGabbyGirlxX)**

Gender: Male

Age: 11 and a half

Skin Tone: Caucasian (peach)

Eye Color: Light brown

Hair Color/Style: Blonde, shaggy-ish, long enough for a very small low ponytail but not very long, his mom won't allow it

Outfit: Black t-shirt over red and blue striped long sleeved shirt, baggy shorts, black slip-on sneakers (no laces)

Outfit2: Potter Puppet Pals t-shirt, same shorts, pink flip flops (they're his sister's and he needed a pair xDD)

Pajamas: Black flannel PJS

Swimsuit: Screw swimming :| but if he actually HAS to, he wears just his shorts cause he refuses to pack a swimsuit

Why DGT: To get away from his older sister and his parents while they prepare their divorce

Personality: Very serious, bitter but like anyone has a sweet side, has a bit of a sarcastic/joking side that rarely comes out

Likes: He's actually a pretty big Mario games fan, and has a habit of shouting "IT'SA ME MARIO" to bug people, also likes Pokemon a bit since he first played SSB as Pikachu but Mario games are his fave, history, and for some reason, nerves (pain). He has a habit of poking cuts and bruises and trying to figure out why they hurt (gods, this seems more like his personality than his likes haha)

Basically: History, video games, Mario stuff, a bit of Pokemon, and pain/nerves to figure out wtf happens and how

Dislikes: His family. There comes no day when no one is arguing, and it drives him mad. Also pop music (Justine Beaver anyone :P) and rap are despised, along with junk food, which he thinks is absolutely revolting, and swimming.

Talents: Basically nagging, he doesn't shut up and is always up for yelling at people, and playing the piano.

Weaknesses: Water; he's hydrophobic, junk food (which he hates and refuses to get near), and anything that he defines as stupid when it comes to music (i.e. not Aerosmith or bands like that) like Justin Bieber because it's so fun to bring him up every 13 seconds

Audition Tape: No.

Sexual Preference: Asexual. I cannot believe I forgot to put that in.

**Name: Connor Johnson (XxGabbyGirlxX) (blah, two down, two to go… I'm hating this already.)**

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color/Style: Dark red, short

Outfit: White t-shirt, black baggy jeans, hiking boots

Pajamas: Black t-shirt, white boxers

Swimsuit: Emoticon swim shorts

Why DGT: Momma's orders.

Personality: Sickly-ish, shy, chivalrous, smart, somewhat geeky/nerdy, robots

Likes: Cartoons, more cartoons, books, logic puzzles (Sudoku, etc.), regular puzzles, and ninjas

Dislikes: Bullies (as they pick on him whenever they get the chance), doctors, celery, carrots

Talents: Computer hacking, martial arts, puzzles

Weaknesses: He's…. somehow allergic to carrots, and basically can't really do anything to harm a girl, whether it's physical, emotional, mental, etc.

Audition Tape: No.

Sexual Preference: Straight.

**Ergh, my head hurts.**

**Name: Tobias Hart (XxGabbyGirlxX)**

Gender: Male

Age: 13 and a half

Eye Color: Light green

Hair Color/Style: Auburn, long bangs, though short

Outfit: Navy skull short-sleeved t-shirt, baggy olive shorts, black sneakers

Outfit 2: A lime green version of Geoff's shirt, jeans, hiking boots

Pajamas: Black boxer-briefs

Swimsuit: Orange swim shorts

Why DGT?: To put his skills to the test.

Personality: Sly, somewhat manipulative, smooth, clumsy-ish, very easily angered, extremely stubborn, a bit greedy

Likes: Girls, winning, acting, rap music, the beach, theater, sports

Dislikes: Tripping, people oblivious to anything he says, losing his temper, getting out of character

Talents: Acting, getting his way (again, stubborn), he doesn't really consider this a talent but he's able to hold his breath for a long time xP

Weaknesses: Any girl he actually likes, chocolate, money/valuables (he's greedy, very greedy), animals (they hate him, he hates them)

Audition Tape: Nope. :3

Sexual Preference: Straight.

**Name: Kent Mitchellson** **(Benben664)**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Skin Tone: Tanned (originally white though :P)  
Eye Color: Sky Blue (detail :D)  
Hair Color/Style: Short muddy brown but a sense of blonde hair (again with unessaccary detail :P not sure if i spelled unessaccary right though again :P)  
Outfit(Shirt, bottoms, shoes): A Moss Green T-Shirt with a picture of a forest on it, long and clean navy blue jeans, blue and white nikes  
Outfit2: Orange and Red striped shirt, a darker blue color of jeans, and black and white sketchers (yay for detail)  
Pajamas: Plain white T-Shirt with a hole beneath his left sleeve, Bottoms are basically just red and black checkered shorts he wears so people don't see him in his boxers  
Swimsuit: Red and White Swim Trunks  
Why DGT?:? Because he wanted the experience  
Personality: Nice, Friendly, smart, fun loving, athletic, normal, musically talented  
Likes: Sports, playing his flute, fun, jokes  
Dislikes: Snotty rich kids, getting in trouble (duh), some loud noises  
Talents: Playing the Flute, sports, telling jokes/making people laugh  
Weaknesses: A weakness of his is that he trys to make everybody around him happy and have fun and goes through some trouble to do this  
Audition tape: He was so lazy he just mailed Chris a letter saying everything and to just let him on the show (clever :P)  
Sexual Preference: Straight you can make him hook up with somebody  
Anything else you need to describe your character: Phobia: Fire

**Okay, now I just have one more to go, because someone sent in a person. Here's Zane, and I only chose him cause I like his name. :3**

**Name: Zane Brown (XxGabbyGirlxX)**

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Skin Tone: Tan

Eye Color: Brown-grey

Hair Color: Light brown

Outfit: White t-shirt over red long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans (because he 'ran out of anything else to wear'), and flip flops

Pajamas: Errrmmm… he sometimes sleeps in his "birthday suit" [ew] and other times just a plain pair of sweatpants

Swimsuit: Stallion-patterned shorts

Why DGT?: Wait, this is a reality show? I don't remember signing up for this… Oh well. I'll go with it. Wait, I remember now.

Personality: He actually doesn't really have much of a personality… he rarely speaks his opinion, goes with whatever anyone else says, and always does what he's told. When he shows himself, it's a very rare instance.

Likes: Whatever he's told to like at the time.

Dislikes: Basically what he's manipulated into disliking.

Talents: He's an excellent listener and has a good poker face.

Weaknesses: He, as mentioned above, has really little personality, and does anything he's told.

Audition Tape: He's just staring at the camera, drawing a blank at what to do, until his mom shouts "ZANE! Wash the dishes!"

He pauses. "Yes mom!"

His sister storms in and hands him an object that needs fixing. "Yes, sis."

His dad tells him to go brush his teeth. "Yes dad."

He just stares at the camera again, shrugs, thinking he showed off how well he behaves, and turns it off.

Sexual Preference: Homosexual.


	7. Day 1, Part 1: Try to Remember the Names

**Okay you guys, this is finally done! Srsly, I had fun. Sorry if it sounds too superficial, I just wanted to make sure I described everyone's eyes, hair, and clothes. If their skin tone isn't pronounced as pale, hispanic, african, etc. it means they're basically… tanned, I guess. I'll work on mentioning it subtly later.**

**Thanks for The Brave Little Toaster and Rugrats in Paris for keeping me entertained while writing. (: Cheers everyone, and part two will be coming soon with the makings of the teams… and the elimination of three people.**

**Sorry three who get eliminated, but –shrugs- it was going to be six originally.**

**Hmmm… six… that's kinda tempting….**

**Ehhhh, just read. I'll decide later.

* * *

**

Little known Cara McLean rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting patiently for a signal to start speaking. Looking out of place on the dock, with her pale green fur-lined jacket cropped above the belly button, short shorts, and boots, she didn't care as she fiddled with a lock of brown hair. "Cara!" Cameraman 2 caused her to jump, clearly startled, and teeter back and forth until she fell with a 'plop' into Wawanakwa Lake.

"We're rolling…" the cameraguy muttered meekly as she swiped at the edge of the dock to keep from sinking. Apparently giving up at climbing onto land, Cara sighed and turned to the camera, still floating in the lake. "Hellooooo audience! You may… um, actually," she paused to tap at her chin, "most likely don't know who I am, unless you're like _Sierra_.

"My name is Caroline McLean, Cara for short, and my uncle Chris put me onto this assignment; he's too busy acting to play the part of the host, and I'm here instead." She stopped to beam at the camera and give it a small wave. "We're bringing twenty seven _kids_, tweens, mostly, from the age 11 to 13 and 11 months… though we really write it down as 13 and a half. They're going to go all Total Drama World Tour, but with locations that weren't in TDWT… and I got to pick most of the challenges. This will be _fun._

"Now, I called for tweens all over Canada **and **the USA for this, and we got 13 boys and 14 girls. Are you all ready for the Drama Gone Tween?" As the cameraman nodded (making the camera shake), a boat crashed into shore. With a shriek, Cara lost her grip on the dock and fell back under the water as the boat's driver stuck his head out of the window and shouted many apologies.

And then a wavy haired brunette boy tripped onto the dock, scrambling to catch his luggage, which was being tossed into the air. Cara, who had surfaced again, was almost brained by a small suitcase, though mangaed to catch it. "Watch where you throw your luggage, Tobias!" the host snarled, hoisting her leg over the side of the dock, finally managing to reach land.

He shrugged, mouth wide in a winning smile, light green eyes lighting up. "I apologize, Cara, from the bottom of my heart." She smiled, and turned to the camera. "Boy and contestant number one: 13 and a half year old Tobias Hart." He waved to the camera, tugging at his skull-patterned t-shirt. "Am I really first?" he asked eagerly, glancing down at his black sneakers and olive-toned shorts in a bashful manner… though his eyes flicked upward as if in a leer.

The host nodded. "But shoo, I see someone else!" Immediately, Tobias stuck a hand out to help the girl on the boat off, smiling sweetly at the blonde beauty in front of him, who was staring innocently with wide ice blue eyes. She quickly stuck her hands in the pockets of her turquoise sundress as soon as her feet touched land, and looked down at her flip flops before glancing up again, beaming.

Cara patted her shoulder. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, McKenzie. You're 13, right?" McKenzie's smile grew wider, and she nodded. "I'm so excited to be here. I promise I'll be a fair competitor!" McKenzie giggled, which made Tobias and Cara both smile at the same time as the boy picked up her bags, clearly trying to win her over.

She smiled at him cautiously, and muttered, "I can do that by myself, thanks." With that, both McKenzie and Tobias both shuffled away to wait at the other end of the dock. The next boat pulled up, and the driver actually got out, went to the back, and started setting up a ramp. "What the heck is he doing?" Tobias demanded impatiently. "He's helping Michaela off, aww!" Cara cooed. "That driver deserves a **raise**!"

Said driver grabbed luggage, and placed it onto the ramp, where it slid off and onto the dock, right in front of Kara's feet. A black haired, somewhat pale girl followed the luggage, riding down the ramp on her wheelchair, long sleeved pink off-the shoulder top, boots, and tights under a miniskirt looking out of place clothing-wise as Cara's ensamble. "Hey, Cara!" she called cheerfully, acid green eyes taking in her surroundings. "Michaela, how are you on this fine day, yonder 12 and a half year old?" The host smiled. "We got your crutches, and the cook set them in the mess hall." Michaela nodded as if to say thanks, and smiled at the two other contestants while nervously stretching a hole in her tights.

McKenzie bounced over to say hello. "It's so nice to meet you, Michaela!" she chirped, picking up some of the girl's luggage to help. "My name's McKenzie. I'm sure we'll be great friends," she beamed at the disbled girl, who grinned right back. Tobias just eyed her warily.

**-Confession Cam-**

Cara: …Need I explain this? It's the ConCam, which will be changing when we change places, okay? Okay.

Tobias: Seriously… I know it's too early to look for allies, but I'm considering trying with the disabled girl. I mean, come _on_, she's bound to get a pity party, isn't she? Good looks combined with wheelchair equals people feeling bad.

Michaela: …It's a big thing, my legs… I know. They just need surgery… which I can't afford. **-she sighs- **Why do you think I'm on here? First priority is family… second is LEGS, _cagne_!

**-Camp Wawanakwa-**

Cara grinned, and then glanced down at her "cheat sheet", a list of all contestants' names in order of appearance. "Oh, Tobias _better_ be enjoying the fact that in a moment, he'll have a third girl with him!" Right on cue, the boat with said third girl contestant pulled up, and a tan-skinned 11 year old girl with waist-length wavy black hair and dark brown eyes hopped off, grinning at her competition. "Alex… girl Alex, welcome."

Alex gave a mock wave. She screamed "do not mess with me" from her leer to her long hair to her hot pink shirt saying the famous "Dark Side" phrase to her black yoga pants to her sneakers… from her head to her toes, basically. She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder, barely giving under the heavy weight, and jogged over to the others.

"That's interesting… ehh, nevermind… who's next?" A beaming old boy with purple-blue eyes and blonde hair tied in a ponytail hopped off the boat, waving at everyone. "11 year old Smiley Jim! Erm… nice clothes," Cara giggled. He shrugged, not caring that people found his lime green shirt with orange swirls, penguin-patterned shorts, and red and blue sneakers funny. "Where's your hat? You had one in your audition!" Cara complained.

Smiley Jim shrugged, still smiling. "It's in my backpack," he explained… and then his gaze fell on McKenzie and Michaela chatting animatedly, and it grew even wider. "I'm sure we'll all get along well!" he cheered, scooping up his stuff and running over to the others. "Nice shorts, kid. Did your _mommy_ pick them out?" Tobias sneered. SJ just… shrugged, not letting it get to him.

"Next up issssssss… 13 year old Dex!" "Who names their kid Dex?" Tobias doubled over in laughter, not noticing the scowling boy with curly brown hair glaring at him, grey eyes flashing. "A kid who despises the name _Dexter_," he snapped, crossing his arms over his light blue button-down shirt, which was unbottoned so people could see the white t-shirt underneath. Smiley Jim grinned at him. "Nice to meet ya, Dex!"

Dex smiled, though his toes curled over his flip flops, and his legs shook nervously, causing his baggy grey-blue shorts to slip a bit. Hoisting them up sheepishly, he offered SJ a big grin. "Hey there…. Oooooooh my," he whispered, catching sight of the three girls. Dex winked at Michaela, McKenzie, and Alex. "Hellooooo, ladies. Hope you're all doing alright."

They all gave him somewhat polite smiles, and turned back to what they were doing. He grinned and set his stuff down, immediately getting bored with his surroundings, so Dex and Smiley Jim struck up a conversation while Tobias just scowled.

The next girl off the boat smiled politely at everyone, her blue-green eyes flickering, and her blonde hair rippling slightly in the breeze. "13 year old Mira McMullen!" Cara sang as the pale girl crossed her arms over her black t-shirt, wiggling her leg patiently and making her dark jeans shake, tapping her purple converse against the wood. "Hey, wasn't there a McMullen in Totally High Drama?" McKenzie asked. "My older sister, Sami," Mira replied lightly. "She was so excited to try out for the high school season, and was delighted when she made it in." "Mhm, but let's _not_ talk any more about this just for anyone unfortunate enough to have not seen season 5, okay?" the host asked hastily, trying to mask her tone with a perky exterior.

Trying to cover this up made her not realize that the next boat was due, so it gave Caroline a bit of a scare when a black haired boy jumped off the boat proudly, announcing himself. "I'm Jacob Reynolds, and I turn 14 in January. So basically you can count me as 13 and a half!" His smug green eyes supported his proud-toned statement, and he flipped his hair back confidently so it wouldn't cover his eye anymore. "I'm planning to win this," he stated, crossing his arms over his red sweatshirt and glancing down at his jean shorts and sneakers, "so I can use the money to convince my parents I have enough to do.

"It was either this or craft camp, and if I lose, they're gonna send me. So prepare to go home, kiddies!" He scanned all of the competitors, and then winked at Alex, who scowled and turned her nose up. "Ahhh, young love," the host joked eagerly, excited to find someone to pick on… until a skateboard hit her in the head and she toppled back into the lake just as the next girl stepped out, gladiator sandals clanking against the planks.

"Umm…" the girl paused, blue eyes cautiously staring at the spot where the host just was. Her Abercrombie&Fitch cami was a bit lower-cut, and the guys were gawking at that and her jean shorts. Swatting at a bug that was trying to get near her french braid, she smiled timidly. "I'm Kaylie… and I'm 13, and um, isn't there a host supposed to be here? Where's Chris?"

"Chris isn't the host, girl. Where have you been?" Tobias snapped, and Kaylie smiled thankfully as Alex shoved him away. Gasping for breath, Cara scrambled to the surface yet _again_. "Today just isn't your day, is it Cara?" Cameraguy 2 asked jokingly. She scowled, and reached for her list… which was blurred because of the water.

"Who's next?" Cara asked Cameraguy, not acknowledging the new girl standing right next to her. "I think Molly Hiro, 12, frizzy red hair, blue eyes…" he stopped as he noticed a girl fitting that description eyeing him warily. "I guess I got an introduction then?" she asked hesitantly, hands on hips. One of the sleeves on her unbuttoned purple long-sleeved shirt slid down, and she shoved it back up to her elbow, and dusted off her distressed jeans and white tank top, and tapped the ground with her smudged white tennis shoes.

A honking noise made everyone cover their ears in distress, and a 13 year old fair-skinned boy hastily jumped off his boat. "Sorry, sorry!" he said sheepishly, not noticing the popping sound of seven females' jaws dropping. He scratched his shaggy brown hair and smiled, not noticing some of the girls eyeing his gray t-shirt, skinny jeans, and green converse, even or his friendly brown eyes curiously. "I'm Nate," he said cheerfully, winking at Kaylie, who turned red as a tomato.

"Nice to meet ya, Nate, and welcome to DGT!" Cara chirped. "Speaking of welcoming, we have another boy up: Sabath, age 13! Don't provoke him, guys," and as if to second that statement, a silver-eyed pale boy with shaggy black hair stalked off the boat eyeing everyone warily. His ensamble was just as intimidating as he was: a pair of black Tripp pants, a Linkin Park shirt, and a stud belt with black converse.

"Sabath, it's good to meet you!" the host smiled at him. His scowl turned into a slightly sarcastic smirk. "I'd say the same, but then I'd be lying." This statement caused the whole cast nearby, Cameraguy included, to start laughing as the host's face turned a blotchy, angry red. To prevent herself from doing something she knew she would regret, Cara decided to announce the next contestant before she punched something.

"Erm… next up… is… another Alex," Cara paused, tilting her head in confusion, "…who is also… 11…" This Alex was male, and wore his blonde hair in a High n' Tight hairstyle, and was fanning himself with a cowboy hat. He lifted his sunglasses to reveal bright blue eyes and smiled at everyone. Placing the hat on his head, Alex tugged at the collar of his black t-shirt, which had a cross on the back, and stuck his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts, glancing down at his Nike sandals for a second, and then glancing back up.

"Hey, everyone I-!" he called cheerfully, only to be interrupted by Cara to introduce the next girl. "Next up is Stephanie, a 12 and a half year old," she said hastily, cutting off Alex mid-sentence. Stephanie jumped off the boat, curly blonde hair bouncing, sapphire blue eyes shining. She plucked at her pink tank top and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts, and made a sudden movement as if to step forward. This, however caused her to trip, and she shrieked, hands flying out of pockets, flailing…

…Only to be caught by Alex, who grinned at her as he helped her up. She turned bright red and stammered out thank yous, which were waved away calmly. "It was no problem helping a pretty girl from falling," he replied, smiling lightly, which made her even brighter red.

This sweet little scene caused everyone to ignore the 11 and a half year old boy standing at the dock, muttering angrily. He fiddled with his sandy blonde ponytail angrily, light brown eyes flashing. His arms then crossed over his black t-shirt, layered over a red and blue striped shirt. "Daniel, Daniel!" Cara called eagerly, finally noticing the fuming boy in the baggy shorts and slip on sneakers.

"Hi." He sounded bored, angry, basically: not wanting to be there. His emotion, however, was better than no emotion at all, which was what the next boy displayed. His light brown hair was cut short, but not too short; his grey-brown eyes looked completely bored and devoid of emotion, and his hands were at his sides clutching his luggage. Clothes too: plain white t-shirt, plain blue jeans, and black flip flops. Completely boring.

"Zane, buddy?" Cara asked the 11 year old kindly. "Um, you seem bored." He shrugged. "I'm kind of, but not really at the same time," Zane explained in a flat voice. Smiley Jim paused, and silently vowed to make this kid more unique. "Umm… okay," Cara paused, and made a shooing motion with her hand for him to go back with the other contestants. "Do you know who's next?" Kaylie asked eagerly.

The host nodded triumphantly. "We brought them both at the same time," she explained. A chorus of 'why's was brought up in the contestants, and Cara rolled her eyes just as the boat pulled up. "Everyone, meet 12 and a half year old Carlisia and 11 year old Shon-Shon. AKA, sisters." Two dark skinned girls jumped off the boat, one taller than the other. "So, which one is older?" Nate asked. The slightly taller one, the one with a single ponytail in her black hair, raised her hand. "I'm Carlisia, hey." Her little sister had two pigtails, and besides their different clothes, it was somewhat hard to tell them apart.

"Just to remember which is which: Carlisia has the purple heart-patterned tank top over a blue shirt, denim shorts over grey leggings, and pink flats. Shon-Shon has a pale green halter top over a yellow t-shirt, jean shorts, and sandals… and she's shorter." Cara's explanation hopefully helped to tell the two apart, though some still had confused looks on their -Shon rolled her eyes. "I'm the _younger_ one," she said haughtily, "and I'm the _older, more developed_ one!" Carlisia tacked on.

This earned her some strange looks as the next boat pulled up, but she shrugged and walked over to the others proudly. The boat honked as if to signal someone coming, and a brunette boy with long bangs jumped off… and tripped, face planting into the wood. "Ow." He muttered, hopping up, and dusting off his black button down shirt, which had just a few buttons unbuttoned so you could see the white t-shirt underneath, and his jeans. He even checked his pale blue sneakers for dust and splinters.

This hazel-eyed stranger eyed everyone warily as Cara jogged over to say hello. "Welcome, John!" she cheered, and then turned to everyone. "This is John, and he turns 13 in a few weeks; we classified him as 12 and a half… but I guess we'll have to change that." John blinked, and raised his eyebrows at Cara sharing information he didn't think anyone really needed to know. "This is also who we joke is the "new Noah"!" she added cheerfully. He gulped as everyone stared at him with an 'are you serious' look. "But… I liked Noah!" Michaela offered, trying to make this newbie feel better.

He smiled lightly. "I did too, he was a great competitor. I'm not going to tell all of you off or anything," he added, holding up his hands in surrender as everyone stared at him. "I-OOMPH!" Another boat crashed into the shore, making him face plant… again. A brown eyed girl with wavy dirty blonde hair glanced from where she was at the boat, noticing a kid with his face planted into the wood. "_Was zur Hölle?_" she asked tentatively, sliding her hands in the pockets of her green hoodie, which was pulled over a long sleeved yellow shirt.

"Skylark, welcome!" Cara grinned. "You were really lucky, you 12 and a half year old, you, that you were on vacation in America when we were calling for auditions." Skylark nodded, hands now going into the pockets of her khaki shorts as she jumped from the boat, landing on her feet, which were clad in brown, red, and blue shoes. "_Ich glaube, ich sollte glücklich sein, aber ich schätze, ich bin es nicht._" Everyone was confused by this German sentence, so Skylark rolled her eyes. "I should be happy I'm here, but I guess I'm not: I'm too weirded out. Just shortened. Get used to it, okay?" she asked amusedly, walking out of the way as the next boat pulled up.

This boat held a fair skinned blue eyed boy with dark red hair, smiling nervously. "Um, I think I need help," he whispered sheepishly, glancing at the distance from boat to land. "Connor, youre' 11," Cara sighed exasperatedly, "can't you just jump? It's not that far a distance; what, you afraid you'll dirty your white t-shirt?" Connor blushed and shook his head vigorously. "I… kinda hurt my foot on the way _to_ the boat," he explained, hands doing the popular thing and stuffing themselves in the pockets of his baggy black jeans. Cara raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing hiking boots," she argued. "I put the boots on _after_ I got hurt…"

Annoyed of arguing with him, Cara just stuck a hand out, and nudged John, who was still face planted. He hopped up nervously and stuck his hand out as well, and the two of them managed to get Connor down without him getting hurt. "Good timing!" McKenzie remarked; the next boat was rushing towards the dock. An African American girl with two pigtails and bangs covering her left eye did a flip and landed on her toes at the edge of the dock.

"Hiiiiii, guys!" she chirped in a sugary sweet voice. "I'm Jenn, and I'm 13 and a half!" Jenn then stretched into a straddle split and then into a handstand, purple sneakers and rainbow knee socks dangling in the air. "Um, hang on," she muttered with a giggle, and flipped back onto her feet, apparently scratching at a wedgie in her denim shorts. "Sorry, I wear my lucky leotard under shorts for special occasions," she explained, clawing at the blue and pink striped leotard, "and it really itches right now!"

The whole cast looked extremely amused by this bubbly, giggling girl. Cara smiled. "I guess you just completely introduced yourself, now go wait with the others; we have five people who still need to arrive." Jenn nodded, sat on the ground, hoisted both legs above her head, and padded towards everyone on her hands, looking like this was the most fun she's had in ages.

**-Confession Cam-**

Jenn: I'm soooooo excited to be here, it seems like such an amazing place, and I'm sure I'll have lots of fun and ohhhh I hope we go visit an Olympics site! I'll be lots of use in the gymnastics area!

Skylark: _Jemand mich erschießen, bevor ich wahnsinnig werde_! These people are weirdos! Ahhh well, I hope I'll have some fun with everyone here… and I hope we go to Germany! -she pauses- Wait, didn't TDWT already go to Germany? Darn…

Shon-Shon: I'm looking to win, and I don't care how. Watch out, everyone.

Nate: Well, this looks really fun, and I think that Kaylie chick is really cute. Maybe I'll ask her out sometime.

**-Camp Wawanakwa-**

Cara blinked. "How many are left…?" Glancing at her paper, which she was relieved to see dried off, the host grinned. "Two boys and then three girls to go, got it. So that means next is…" A boat crashed into the dock, interrupting Cara, and causing a brunette boy with blonde highlights to come flying out, crashing into the host… who flew backwards into the water. Again. "Wow, Cara. It really _isn't_ your day!" Tobias pointed out, while everyone laughed, and then turned to stare at the new kid.

"Hi, I'm Kent, and I'm 13." He smiled, and dusted off his moss green shirt, which had a forest design on the front; his ensamble also consisted of navy blue jeans and blue and white Nikes. "Finally, someone normal!" the male Alex joked… which made everyone scowl at him. "Kidding, I was kidding!" he said defensively. Kent grinned. "Don't you know it's normal to be weird?" he asked, clearly amused. Then, biting his lip, he asked, "hey, um, where's the host?"

"You knocked her into the water." Another new arrival appeared, this one flushing as soon as the words came out of his mouth, trying to flick some of his light brown hair out of his eyes sheepishly. Grey-blue eyes scanned the crowd as they all scanned his white shirt with a picture of a Pikachu on it (many people really had no idea what the creature was), his plain jeans, and the yellow tennis shoes with red laces. "I guess since Cara's in the water, I'll introduce myself.

"I'm 12, and my name is Dylan Smith." His face lit up in a small smile, then he turned red again and took quick steps with his luggage to hide into the background. Crawling up towards the surface, Cara stuck her head out. "Did I miss Dylan?" Everyone nodded. "Ehh… oh well. I guess I'll have to settle for introducing 12 year old Torri instead… who SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW."

Nope, guess not. "There's no boat," Shon-Shon pointed out obviously. "Hmmm…" "Wait, I see a boat!" Female Alex to the rescue, pointing at a boat carrying a waving strawberry blonde. As the boat neared the dock, she jumped off, scratching the freckles splashed across her nose. "Hey, I'm Torri," she greeted calmly. "Hello Tomboy Torri!" Cara said cheerfully as Torri crossed her arms over her fitted light blue t-shirt. "Don't call me that," she snapped, tugging at her denim short shorts and tapping the ground with her white converse.

Cara just winked and patted her on the shoulder. "Do me a favor and try not to shun girls completely, okay? We've got a couple you should be fine with… like Amy!" Torri just raised her eyebrows as the second to last boat crashed into the dock. "You idiots are going to ruin this dock!" Cara snarled at the driver.

This boat carried a girl with black hair cut into a long bob, and cool grey eyes. "Amy, cast. Cast, Amy! She just turned 13, right Amy?" Nodding warily, Amy put her hands on her hips, which were clad in denim shorts, and tugged down at her red tank top ever so slightly. "Nice shoes," Torri offered, trying to be nice, even though most girls really didn't accept her, refferring to Amy's black and red converse.

She smiled, muttered a "thanks," and walked over to the others. "This is getting _really_ crowded!" Sabath complained. The host raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just deal with one more girl? 12 year old Kendell _should_ be here soon… any minute now…" Right on cue, a boat pulled up. Cara beamed a smile that the audience was used to seeing on her uncle. "Excellent timing!" she called to the girl on the boat, who was swiftly tying her dirty blonde hair back in a ponytail.

Kendell was about to jump off calmly, until a bumblebee, which she hadn't noticed buzzing around her jean capris, landed on her paint-splattered black t-shirt. Her face grew white and she jumped off the boat in a hurry, freaking out until her sneakers touched the wood. "Nice." That single word set her off and she scowled at Cara. "If you were allergic too you'd freak out."

The host waved a hand dismissively. "I am allergic, but I guess I'm too gorgeous for the bees to sting me and ruin my perfect skin." This caused all 27 contestants, the camera guys, and even the birds in the air and the bee that was buzzing near Kendell to burst into laughter. "Gee Cara, is that a bee sting or a pimple right there then?" Kendell asked jokingly, pointing to a spot on the host's forehead. She shrieked and slapped her forehead, trying to find the "pimple". When realizing there wasn't one, Cara stuck out her tongue at Kendell, and glanced at the camera.

"Well, you've met all 27 _annoying_ kiddies!" She waved, trying to put a bright smile on her face, but not succeeding; Cara was still angry. "It's time for commercial break, and then the very first challenge dash! Stay tuned in on **Drama Gone Tween**!"


	8. Sorry 4 that Little Interruption, Folks!

Tee hee hee hee hee!

Sorry guys, I've had a reaklly busy week... but I swear, I'm in the middle of chapter two!

**I SWEAR.**

I just hafta get off my lazy butt, turn off the Final Destination (cuz my gods, that series is so addicting, I like the 3rd one ^^), and TYPE.

it also doesn't help that I keep having ideas for random stuff, like... **another** Total Drama Fanfic. -shot-

So sorry guys, it's just stuck in my head D:

So instead of working on chapter 2 (sorry guys, I get distracted easily 3 I'm sorry everyone), I was doodling a random picture of the 7 deadly sins (don't ask) in my sketchbook and got a random idea...

The acronym for this is actually **GOD**, which kinda amuses me...

It's called Games of Drama (cause I just hate the Total Drama insert word here thing)

**If I actually wrote it, which I might, but possibly won't, every challenge would be based on a certain game. Board and video alike.**

**And if anyone asks, I would throw Pokemon in there, because I'm a Pokénerd and have been playing them since they came out, practically. :D**

Bold text off, I would like to know if it's an okay idea. I know, I know, I have DGT and Totally High Drama, but I have ideas so much... no wonder my mom told me I sounded like Anne of Green Gables.

...um, just review with an idea if you like, thanks.

And I'll work on ch. 2 and figure out the teams (one idea done), and ik already who goes home.

if you do, do not get pissed.

'Tis a story.

...yeahimagonowandshutupbye. :3

_**PS. DUNCAN AND GWEN KISSED IN TDWT.**_

_**I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT BECAUSE THE LOOK ON TYLER'S FACE WAS PURE OWNAGE.**_

_**:D**_

_**ILY TYLER JUUUUST FOR THAT FACE. :)  
**_


	9. Just Another Freakin Notice

**~From the words of the kid who should really be studying for a Language Arts test but instead is writing this~**

* * *

I'm not dead, contrary to what some people possibly may um IDK think.

But I started school a month ago, and those still in school probably can tell how much time it takes up; this is the _first_ weekend I've got without any homework.

And uh, math class is taking up a lot of time in my life because I'm struggling with Alg. 2 (it's horrible I'm taking a tenth grade class)

And I'm trying to work on DGT as much as I can, but me being Gabby=ROADBLOCKS

And by roadblocks I mean stuff like homework, easy distractions like the amusement park ten minutes away from my neighborhood, and… uhmm… other storiess.

Like Games of Drama, I'm trying to work on that too.

_And _this book I'm writing.

And this other book I'm writing.

And I'm toying with _more_ story ideas but argh this is enough right now.

I don't know why but I wanted to write one of those love show thingies like they do on YouTube. -shrug-

It should pass eventually.

* * *

So anyways I'm trying, but expect GOD before DGT.

And it would mean the world to me if you guys read Games of Drama even though it's not a starring you story.

…or if you don't like fanon, it's still in my opinion not a bad story from what I write so far.

And I promise I'm working on DGT.

Just very very slowly, I'm sorry guys.

And damn you, eighth grade~

* * *

So I'm working (and repeating myself)

Slowwwwlyyyyyyy.

And I promise GOD will bei nteresting as will DGT

and speakin of those two, would anyone like to send me challenge ideas?

Games of Drama focuses mainly on online, video, and board games

and if I get bored the occasional TV show, or the game based off the show/movie

Stuff like Candyland, Battleship, Harry Potter, etc.

Not saying these'll be GOD challenges but it's just an example

and DGT is stuff like Total Drama World Tour except with little people and stuffs. :)

I'm definitely planning on Greece even though TDWT took my idea, and since I can write about it the best out of all locations, the United States

Anyone up for an Epcot challenge? :D

Just send ideas in if you want to, I'm working I swear.

* * *

So uh, now I'll go study before my mom finds out I'm not...

BYE! (:


	10. Sorry Gaiz You can be DISAPPOINT now

Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, you guys.

:( I'm so sorry I've been so inactive. And I actually promised to _get off my ass_ and complete a story for once!

I think the big problem is that I lost interest in the plots of the stories. High school's been way overdone, methinks... and no matter how many times I try to write DGT (Drama Gone Tween) it turns out crappily. As much as I love Cara, her story wasn't a very good one.

So I'm going to try _one more time_. And this is something I've been thinking about for a couple of months, and I really like this idea.

I don't have any idea if anyone's done it before, but since I have almost as much knowledge of these as I do with video games and Greek mythology... (which ties into the idea...)

**Fairy tales**. Like The Princess Pride, but more specific. I'm talking about mile high climbs to reach Rapunzel's tower, logic problems to deduce who the glass slipper belongs to, races/trying to stay alive longest as the Witch throws her candy house and fire at you... etc. Let's TAKE IT UP TO ELEVEN, PEOPLE. 3 I think it's the idea of how I can push it to make it violent but still fairy-tale like and somewhat innocent. I like violence.

If you made a character for Drama Gone Tween or Totally High Drama, you'll probably get first priority in me looking over your characters, because technically it's your people I stopped writing.

This is going on Totally High Drama/Total Drama High School, Drama Gone Tween, and I'm submitting it under "new story" as well.

I'm planning on being the host (except... maybe five years older? A thirteen year old as host would be a crappy as hell idea...) and it's accepting 16 people. 8 of each gender.

**AND ONCE AGAIN. STILL NOT A FIRST-COME-FIRST-SERVE STORY. :3**

So... if you're actually willing to put faith in this (I promise, I'm seriously planning on finishing it up, just like my Glee fanfic on my other account), I'd need these:

First/Last Name (This is just obvious for first name, and last name is just useful.)

Age (15-17) [I like to have a slight age range. Don't know why.]

Gender (Male or female?)

Skin tone (Pale, peach, dark, tan, etc. Specifics would be appreciated. :) )

Eye details (color, shape like a Total Drama character's, ex. "Bridgette's eyes" or "Courtney's eyes" and anything else)

Hair details (color, styles, anything else that can look anything like a Total Drama character's; planning on drawing these)

Outfit (shirt/bottom/shoes/anything else like accessories)

Pajamas (shirt/bottom/shoes or socks or slippers or whatever the hell they wear/anything else like accessories)

Swimsuit (top/bottom if two piece for girls, description for one piece for girls/swim shorts or speedo for guys/anything else like swim shoes or accessories)

Formal (shirt/bottom/shoes/anything else like accessories, dresses for girls are also acceptable)

Personality/traits (at least three things I can use to put your character to life.)

Sexual orientation (straight, gay, bisexual, asexual...)

Likes (just list three or four of their favorite things)

Dislikes (just list three or four of their least favorite things)

Talents (if you say everything, you will be deleted. this is not letting mary sues and gary stus run rampant. Just a few things they're good at, please!)

Weaknesses and fears (opposite of above, if you say nothing, you will be deleted. A few things they're not good at/are afraid of please!)

Favorite childhood fairy tale (...that's self-explanatory.)

and **WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH? **(okay, okay, everyone wants to risk their life for cash. i know. xD just curious.)**  
**

...and that's it, I guess. xD I'd love to see people... and, oh right, there's a possibility I'll put this on my other account, so if I decide to, I'll send everyone involved the username.


End file.
